LA FORTALEZA
by LeViaTaN
Summary: I NEED HELP!!, tengo dos ideas para mi historia, díganme cual prefieren??
1. Un cumpleaños como cualquier otro

LA FORTALEZA  
  
1erCAPÍTULO:  
  
UNCUMPLEAÑOS COMO CUALQUIER OTRO   
  
- Levántate de una vez por todas!!, ¿acaso crees que tienes todo nuestro tiempo???-  
  
Esas palabras, dichas con gran coraje aún retumbaban en las orejas de Harry cuando al fin pudo abrir los ojos..., había tenido un sueño extraño, muy extraño. Draco Malfoy se aliaba con el para vencer a Voldemort..., se antojaba imposible, si para ello tenía a sus amigos Ron y Hermione, ellos nunca lo abandonarían..., o al menos eso creía.  
  
Pero pronto acabó sus cabilaciones cuando sintió que algo caía sobre su cabeza, era algo pesado (quien más si no Hedwing??), la lechuza se posó sobre su cabeza y dejó caer tres cartas: Una de Hermione con su delicada caligrafía, otra de Ron con sus patas de araña y una última,(je, pero no era de Hagrid como suponían), esta tenía una letra sumamente delicada y escrita con tinta plateada, no tenía la más mínima idea de quien sería y, haciendo caso omiso de las cartas de sus amigos, decidió empezar con esta:  
  
"Querido Harry, te preguntaras quien te escribe esta carta, acaso aún no lo adivinas?? Soy Lupin!! Si, ya se que te parecerá raro que te escriba, pero hace poco tuve noticias de Sirius y me contó todo lo que pasó en el Torneo de los Tres Magos..., realmente lamentable, pero cuentas con mi apoyo y el de otros magos, que, aunque pocos, son de confianza...   
Me tengo que ir, me llaman por la chimenea.  
Tu amigo  
Lupin.  
  
PD No creas que me olvidé de tu cumpleaños, pero como el paquete era demasiado grande te lo daré en cuanto te vea en Hogwarts..., VUELO A SER MAESTRO!! No te parece genial?? "  
  
Harry no podía creer lo que acababa de leer, pero con una indescriptible alegría se dispuso a leer las cartas de sus amigos. Justo cuando empezaba a desdoblar la carta de Ron, tío Vernon apareció en su cuarto hecho una furia... y más cuando vió lo que se encontraba en las manos de Harry... este al verlo hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió: se las entregó a Hedwing y le pidió que saliera volando y lo encontrara en el Callejón Diagon. Sin más, se dispuso a bajar a desayunar.  
  
Dudly seguía igual de insoportable, y cada año que pasaba se ponía más gordo..., lo que seguía alimentando las ganas de Harry para poder transformarlo en un bicho biscoso el próximo año, año en el cual ya podría utilizar la magia fuera de Hogwarts =)  
Este año tampoco lo felicitaron, ni mucho menos, lo único que recibió fueron unos calcetines viejos y remendados (un excelente regalo para Dobby, pensó) La mañana transcurrió tranquila, lamentándose haber mandado a quien sabe donde a Hedwing con sus cartas..., pero en ese momento llegó una elegante lechuza completamente negra, con dos caras, una le era demasiado familiar, era la carta de Hogwarts y la otra (casi lloraba de alegría cuando reconoció la letra) era de su adorado padrino Sirius.  
  
"Hola ahijado, como está todo por allá?? Espero que tus tios no te estén haciendo sufrir mucho, este pequeño mensaje es para decirte que pasaré por tí dentro de 3 días para ir a comprar tus útiles, y no te preocupes por tus tíos, que yo me encargaré de ellos.  
Tu padrino,  
Sirius"  



	2. Una visita inesperada

2o Capítulo:  
  
UNA VISITA INESPERADA   
  
La carta de Sirius fue lo mejor que le pasó ese día, ya que a media tarde recibió una visita que no podrías ser peor: LA SEÑORA FIGGS!!  
  
Esta inesperada visita lo obligó a "arreglarse" un poco más, ya que, aunque no soportaba ir a su casa hasta el momento no le había dado razón para quejarse... o al menos eso creía.  
  
Antes de bajar se cambió sus pantalones azul marino por unos color caqui y su playera verde la sustituyó por una camisa de color azul... se veía realmente bien.  
  
Hechos estos cambios bajó lentamente los escalones, como no queriendo llegar al final de ellos, justo cuando le faltaban 3 alcanzó a oir una plática, plática que se estaba llevando a cabo entre 2 personas: tío Vernon y la Señora Figgs. La voz de este se oía anormalmente feliz y Harry se preguntó por que.  
  
La conversación, para variar, giraba en torno a él.  
  
- Claro que se puede ir a quedar contigo!!, es la mejor noticia que he oído en años!!  
-Pero, está seguro Sr. Vernon??  
-Seguro Sra. Figgs, permítame un momento, voy a subir por él.  
  
En ese instante Harry dió media vuelta y subió corriendo las escaleras, feliz de que no estaría más con los Dursley, pero sí con la Sra. Figgs (mmm, cualquier cosa era mejor que estar con sus tíos).  
  
Tío Vernon llegó a la habitación y tocó con gran estruendo, (cosa rara en el) y le pidió a gritos que acomodara todas sus cosas porque desde instante se iría a vivir con la Sra. Figgs.  
  
Harry, ni tardo ni perezoso, metió todo de un empujón a su baúl y sin más, bajó las escaleras.  
  
Nunca se había sentido tan extrañamente feliz de ver a la Sra. Figgs. Esta le pidió que subiera sus escasas pertenencias a su destartalado vehículo (y distaba a menos de 3 cuadras su casa..., era más seguro irse caminando que subir a esa carcacha...) Pero con tal de abandonar esa casa..., no lo pensó ni dos veces. Mal se despidió de sus tíos y de su odioso primo, emprendieron la marcha. Cuando llegaron a la casa, lo primero que vió Harry fue a un gato atigrado en la entrada, con cara de fastidio... ese gato le era sumamente familiar...  
  



	3. Revelaciones

Antes de empezar con el 3er capítulo... PERDÓOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON POR HABERLOS HECHO ESPERAR TANTO!! Pero se me cargó un buen el trabajo en la escuela, pero al fin estoy de vuelta, je ;) y espero ahora sí no tardarme tanto en escribir, ok??... o por lo menos no tardarme como los 6 meses... y trataré de hacer los capítulos más largos, solo ke recuerden ke... de lo bueno poco!! ;) jejejeje =) De todos modos gracias a los ke leyeron el fic...  
  
  
  
3er Capítulo:  
  
REVELACIONES  
  
"Ese gato... estoy seguro de haberlo visto antes, pero no recuerdo donde..." - pensaba Harry mientras la Sra. Figg. estacionaba el auto... -"veamos, dónde habrá sido... gato atigrado... mmm... marcas en los ojos con forma de lentes cuadrados... mmm, tal vez... no, no creo que sea... aunque..."  
  
Vamos querido, deja de pensar que si no te vas a quedar en el carro todo el día.  
  
OH!! Lo siento Señora -_- -"después de todo no estuvo tan mal el viaje"- se quedó pensando Harry mientras bajaba su baúl del carro.  
  
En cuanto la Sra. Figg. Abrió la puerta de su casa el gato espero pacientemente, como si hubiera sido su casa de toda la vida, lo cual le llamó mucho la atención a Harry, y más cuando la Sra. Figg. le dejó el paso libre, sin interponérsele.  
  
Cuánto siento haberme tardado tanto querida Mini, pero tenía que ir por Harry a casa de sus tíos, esos odiosos muggles, fui en cuanto Dumbledore me autorizó llevar a cabo el plan de Sirius.  
  
Sirius?? Dumbledore?? Mini?? CLARO!! Como no había pensado en eso antes!! Ya sabía donde había visto antes ese gato!! En clase de Transformaciones!! Y era ni nada más ni nada menos que la Profesora McGonagall!! Pero... cómo era que conocía a la Sra. Figg??  
  
Este... pu-puedo preguntar algo?? - digo tímidamente Harry, mientras veía como McGonagall se transformaba en ser humano.  
  
Claro hijo, adelante  
  
Pues, este, mmm, como empezar... me podría decir como es que conoce a... mmm, a la Profesora McGonagall??  
  
Ah!! Eso Harry, pues bien, verás... ella es... mmm...  
  
Vamos abuela!! No es para que tartamudees tanto!!  
  
En cuanto Harry oyó esto dejó caer su pesado baúl, y casi cae sobre sus pies si no se quita a tiempo.  
  
Abuela??, pe-pe-pero cómo?? Acaso usted también es bruja??  
  
Si Harry, así es... y he estado al pendiente de ti desde que Dumbledore te dejó con tu odiosa familia, hace ya tantos años.  
  
Pero entonces, por qué nadie me había dicho nada??  
  
Lo sentimos Harry - intervino McGonagall - pero creímos que era lo más conveniente, verás, aunque el Señor Tenebroso hubiera perdido sus poderes aún quedaban fieles mortífagos esperando poder ayudarlo.  
  
Ahora todo parecía más claro a los ojos de Harry, o al menos eso era lo que quería creer. Dumbledore nunca lo habría dejado solo a merced de sus tíos y menos dejarlo con un mago, tal como lo había comentado con McGonagall la noche que lo dejó con sus tíos, si creciera en el Mundo Mágico se vería abrumado por su hazaña. Sin embargo tampoco podía dejarlo sin cuidado mágico, Sirius había sido hallado culpable por el asesinato de sus padres, Hagrid vivía en Hogwarts, Dumbledore era el director, en fin, por donde la viera no había nadie que se pudiera hacer cargo de el... pero ahora que meditaba... "Reúne a Lupin, Mundungus Fletcher, Arabella Figg.... el antiguo grupo", sería acaso la Sra. Figg que el conocía la que Dumbledore había mencionado?? Con todo lo que acababa de ver parecía indicar que así era.  
  
Vas a entrar o te vas a quedar aquí afuera todo el día querido??  
  
Perdón, lo que pasa es que estaba meditando en algunas cosas...  
  
Mmm, lo presentía querido, por el momento has de tener muchas dudas en tu cabeza.  
  
Pues... no precisamente pero si, puedo preguntar algo??  
  
Si Harry, solo espero que no sea nada personal... por el momento...  
  
No, nada de eso - Harry puso una carita angelical de la cual no podían dudar - alguna de ustedes sabe donde está mi padrino??  
  
O_o si Harry, y está más cerca de lo que tú crees, pero... no está aquí por el momento, sigue cumpliendo la misión de Dumbledore, pero creeme que estará aquí mañana, tal como lo prometió.  
  
  
  
Diciendo esto entraron a la casa, la cual ya no le parecía tan aburrida a Harry, ya que al fin tendría a alguien que lo comprendiera, que lo mantuviera informado sobre lo que pasaba en SU mundo, el Mundo Mágico.  
  
La Sra. Figg le ayudó a subir su pesado baúl hasta su recamara, la cual era el doble de grande que la que ocupaba en Private Drive, este tenía una cama matrimonial, PARA EL SOLITO!!, un escritorio con su silla ocupaba un lugar debajo de la ventana, contaba con su propio cuarto de baño... (y le seguiría pero si lo hago se me van las ideas, je), en fin, era MUCHO mejor que su antigua casa.  
  
Cuando terminó de arreglar sus cosas bajó a la cocina, donde lo esperaban McGonagall y la Sra. Figg con un gran pastel de... MMM!!, chocolate 3 leches, con un poco de crema chantilly y algunas cerezas (je, lo siento, pero se me antojó mucho)... bien, el caso es que en cuanto lo vieron (eran cerca de las 6 de la tarde, mmm, aún no me explico el cómo avanza tan rápido el tiempo) le empezaron a cantar las mañanitas y ya casi cuando estaban acabando alcanzó a percibir unos aullidos...  
  
Sí!! Tiene que ser el!! POR FAVOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRR!! -pensó Harry en lo más profundo de su ser - que sea Sirius, es lo único que me falta para que todo salga bien!!  
  
Al poco rato escucharon algo... o alguien, que arañaba la puerta y jadeaba...  
  
  
  
Nda: OK, OK, LO SIENTO!! ME ES IMPOSIBLE ESCRIBIR MÁS!! Siento que si lo hago quedaría peor (mmm, acaso se puede más??), en fin, ya estoy tramando el siguiente capítulo, ñaca ñaca!! 


	4. Desapariciones

ME EXTRAÑARON?? Si, si, lo sé... qué es de esta página sin mis intervenciones?? Jejeje, OUCH!! PODRÍAN no ser TAN agresivos?? Buaaaa!! Buaaa!! Nadie me comprende!! Snif, snif... ok, ok, ya fue mucho circo ;) no sé como vaya a quedar este capítulo...  
  
4to Capítulo:  
  
DESAPARICIONES??  
  
Harry sentía la emoción fluir dentro de él, volver a su padrino, de platicar de tantas cosas (hey... no le den vuelo a la imaginación), en fin... alguien que REALMENTE lo comprendía...  
  
Teniendo tantas y a la vez tan pocas cosas en la cabeza optó por ir a abrir la puerta, ya que tanto Minerva como Arabella no daban trazas de mover ni siquiera un dedo...  
  
FANG?!?!?!?!?!?! TÚ qué haces AQUÍ?!?!?!?!? DÓNDE ESTÁ SIRIUS?!?!?!?!?! Ok, ok, debo tranquilizarme, respirar hondo y contar hasta 10... bueno, esto no puede ser tan malo, si tú estás aquí... dónde está Hagrid??, y, otra pregunta... por qué vinieron??  
  
No se veía rastro de Hagrid por ningún lado, y lo más extraño que notó Harry en Fang fue una pequeña herida debajo de su ojo izquierdo, de la cual emanaba un leve resplandor dorado.  
  
Vaya!! Y ahora que te pasó amigo??, dónde te metiste?? Y Hagrid?? Dónde lo dejaste??  
  
Lo único que hacía el perro era verlo con mirada melancólica, mirada que no expresaba nada bueno, vamos, hasta el alegre meneo de su cola había parado.  
  
Que te pasa Fang?? Pasó algo malo?? Anda, entra, está empezando a refrescar.  
  
Cuando entraron la reacción de Minerva no se hizo esperar, levantó los ojos con ligera mirada felina, presintiendo, ignorando cualquier razón, el porqué de la aparición del perro sin su amo, Arabella se tornó pálida, refulgiendo en sus ojos una mirada de odio, miedo... no sabría como explicarla...  
  
Harry, cariño, trae alguna nota el animal??  
  
No lo sé Sra., no he tenido tiempo de revisarlo, solo noté esa herida debajo de su ojo izquierdo, bueno, lo que me llamó la atención fue el resplandor dorado, tal y como si fuera de Gry...  
  
Mmm, esto se está poniendo raro querido, será mejor que le des algo de comer y lo lleves a tu cuarto... o apoco creías que lo iba a dejar en el patio?? O_o aunque todo esto me parece muy raro, mmm, has tenido noticias últimamente de Hagrid??  
  
Pues... no exactamente... pensé que me iba a escribir en mi cumpleaños y no lo hizo cuando, generalmente, es el primero en hacerlo...  
  
Bien, esto es aún más raro, pero anda, vayan a descansar, y no se te olvide revisar al animal.  
  
Dicho esto ambos, humano y bestia, se dirigieron a la habitación del primero. Revisó con sumo cuidado a su amigo, temiendo que tuviera alguna otra herida, cosa que no lo hubiera sorprendido, pero no encontró nada, ni una nota, lo cual hacía más extraña su aparición. El pobre viejo lo único que hizo fue echarse a los pies de la cama y, en cuanto reposó su cabeza sobre sus patas, se perdió en un profundo sueño... siendo todo menos tranquilo...  
  
El reloj continuaba su trabajosa marcha, no omitiendo ni un segundo, su tic- tac-tic-tac se volvía insoportable conforme el tiempo pasaba... las 10 estaban marcadas desde la aparición del perro... "vamos!!, unas cuantas horas mas y podré ver a Sirius!!" pensaba Harry mientras se cambiaba por una playera vieja y otros pantalones aún más viejos... (je).  
  
Antes de acostarse bajó a despedirse de sus anfitrionas y agradecerles la amena tarde que pasó, pero no contaba con que, al verlas, algo iba a cambiar en su relación... sus caras estaban cenizas, con los ojos perdidos en el vacío y un pergamino a medio enrollar sobre la mesa... una lechuza parda de inteligentes ojos amarillos lo observaba desde una silla, su mirada le dio desconfianza, algo así como cuando sientes que alguien sabe algo que no te lo quiere decir, que sabe mas de lo que realmente debería...  
  
Eh, disculpen, se encuentran bien??  
  
  
  
Como despertando de un leve trance ambas mujeres se tallaron los ojos y se levantaron inmediatamente, como buscando algo desesperadamente y sin saber dónde buscar, cuando, dicho objeto, se encontraba aún encima de la mesa.  
  
- Si Harry, solo fue un hechizo reconfortante, eso de la edad no es muy bueno que digamos...  
  
- Si ustedes dicen... bueno, solo quería darles las buenas noches y decirles que Fang no traía nota alguna y solo cuenta con la herdia debajo del ojo, pero no se con qué se la haya podido hacer, es realmente extraña, bueeeeeno, extraño el brillo que tiene.  
  
Que descanses querido.  
  
Girando sobre sus talones y pasando la puerta oyó como las voces de las mujeres disminuían su intensidad, hasta el grado de llegar a susurros... "esto sí es raro!!, pero bien... regresemos para oír que se traen entre manos..."  
  
Nooo!! No podemos hacerle esto al pobre!! Crees que podría soportarlo??  
  
Vamos abuela, si no le decimos nosotras, quién se lo dirá?? Ya es lo suficientemente grande como para que lo entienda!!  
  
Si, tienes razón, lo es, y?? Sigue siendo un niño!! (ok, adolescente), además lo quiere mucho!! No puedes llegar así por así y decirle: Harry, querido, nos acaban de notificar que tu padrino ha desaparecido...  
  
  
  
NdA: Je, que tal?? Voy mejorando en longitud?? Vamos!! Soy lenta pero segura!! Como decía en un principio, este capítulo salió totalmente diferente a como lo tenía planeado... ok, de hecho iba escribiendo lo que se me iba ocurriendo, jejeje =)  
  
Bueeeeeeno, voy a contestar Rw's, pero no personificados, me tardaría mucho, solo en general, zas?? Pero ándenle, si quieren que les cuente de que se trata la historia en una forma más personal (y más centrada y sin rodeos), mándenme un mail: dragonlunar@yahoo.com  
  
Jejeje, aquí está un nuevo capítulo!!, no me tardé tanto... o sí??, si escribiera caps más largos perdería el encanto, saben?? Mantener la intriga no es mi fuerte... se tiene que saber donde cortar los capítulos para seguir llamando la atención, BUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! Lo malo es cuando uno se tarda demasiado en escribir... 


	5. SNIPPET

SniPpEt:

            Bien bien, supongo habrán notado mi larga ausencia, no??  (mmm, mejor no me digan, presiento que me desilusionaría), se que no tengo motivo suficientemente bueno para disculparme, je (pero tenemos que intentar algo), so, veamos que hay x aquí:

Ø Mi pobre compu murió debido a un virus que pescó gracias al disket que le prestó el novio de mi amiga a su amiga la cual me lo prestó para que pudiera grabarle una tarea que le habían encargado y que todavía no tenía.

Ø Mi perro se comió el cable de la compu porque cabe mencionar le encanta estar probando todo lo que tiene la desgracia de toparse en su camino.

Ø Me ganó la flojera todo lo que va del semestre y entre una cosa y otra me inventaba pretextos para no escribir *^^*

Ø Pero la verdadera, única, auténtica, real y original razón por la cual no he escrito es:  TENÍA UN SERIO BLOQUEO MENTAL!!... pero ahora existe otro pequeño inconveniente...

Estas últimas semanas me dio por volver a leer los preciados libros de HP y resulta que en el 3 se hace mención de que Azkaban es conocida (o referida) como "la fortaleza" so, aquí surge mi problema:

Ø Seguir con mi idea original ó

Ø Realizar una trama con Azkaban

Por lo tanto, estimado público lector, que opina??, o tal vez lo mejor sería terminar con lo que tenía planeado mezclando mi nueva idea...

Pero de todos modos, sea lo que tenga que pasar se podrá leer algo de lo siguiente:

Ø Dementores (por lo tanto Harry tendrá que enfrentarse a su peor temor ¿superado?)

Ø Albus dudará por vez primera de Snape

Ø Sirius sigue sin aparecer (o por lo menos es lo que todos creen)

Ø Fawkes es mas que un Fénix 

Ø Como dije al principio, Lupin regresa con nuevas sorpresas

Y creo que es todo por el momento.

Pero creo yo que sería mas fácil para ustedes tomar una definición si conocieran mejor de que se trata lo que tengo en mente, o no??

Tenía en mente seleccionar un grupo de estudiantes (obviamente los que nunca pueden faltar) y enviarlos a un antiguo monasterio, solos, sin que ningún profesor los acompañe (es una prueba de resistencia, debido a que los elegidos formarán parte de la nueva Orden del Fénix), tendrán un entrenamiento vida vs muerte, donde solo los mas fuertes sobrevivirán (bien drástico, no??), solo un profesor podrá acompañarlos, el cual será elegido entre McGonagall, Snape, Trellawney y Vector, cada uno tiene aptitudes que les podrán ser útiles a los estudiantes en determinado momento (pueden votar quien quiere que sea), Lupin llegará para apoyarlos, como antiguo miembro de dicha Orden.

En cambio queda la opción de Azkaban (la cual acaba de surgir), Sirius es atrapado, pero nadie sabe nada acerca de quien o porqué, esta noticia es dada por Albus, por lo tanto es creída por CASI todos, (por supuesto Harry no).  Se difunde esto con el objetivo de mantener a Fudge ocupado (ya que lo único que hace es estorbar), sigue negándose a hablar con los dementores.  Lupin jugará un gran papel en esta historia (tiene en su poder un tipo Mapa del Merodeador pero de Azkaban, como llegó a el... eso es todo un misterio)

Y, es todo lo que se me ha ocurrido por el momento *^^*


End file.
